


Forgiving or forgetting

by Anxiousa



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Higgins past, Post-Season/Series 02, but failed, trying to sound like a real episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiousa/pseuds/Anxiousa
Summary: My take on what could happen on next season.I can't give a good summary since I'm currently writing the story.PS: Chapter 2-1 was missing the end, I added it so if you read it before you may check ;)
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright, Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Intro

Juliet Higgins was here for good, everything was back to normal. Robin had, yet again, saved the day. He had gave Higgins his nest to resolve any issues, nothing less.  
Magnum hadn’t saw it coming. he wasn’t that surprised though, Robin had postponed everything as soon as Thomas had told him about Juliet’s situation. The famous writer had been quite annoyed by his majordomo not wanting to inform him, and he had said that it was his fault because Juliet was his employee and he should have been keeping an eyes on the visa thing. The rich man was kind of protective toward the ex-spy, and that made Thomas wonder about the relation between them. He had never found how the two of them came to know each other.  
Whenever he asked to his generous friend how he had met Higgy, the answer was always ‘you still haven’t figure that out?’ or ‘I’ll tell you another time’. And the one time he had asked Juliet, she had just said ‘I was sure Robin had told you’ and refereed him to Mister Master. Those two liked mysteries, for sure.  
This investigation would have to wait, though. But that lingered in his mind…


	2. Chapter 1-1

Magnum felt happy today, he was starting to get along with the lads. Well, they didn’t chased him since Juliet’s 'promotion’, but it was a start. And he just had took a perfect photo of the unfaithful husband of the day. The wife had promised a big check, his associate was going to be pleased.  
He had stopped at Rick’s bar to ‘celebrate’ his good fortune and was currently drinking a beer.  
He decided to send the precious picture to Higgins so she could go get their fees. She was way better than him at getting paid, with money. Grinning to himself he added to the message a lot of smiley face, just to tease her.

“ You seem particularly joyful today ” Noted Rick

Magnum just smiled to his friend.

“ Your finances are getting better? ” Guessed the barman.

“ They are going to be ” Confirmed the PI

“ Does that mean it’s time to ask for money from you ? ” Inquired TC, who was just passing by.

“ Well ” Started to answered Thomas.

“ Don’t worry Magnum, I’ll pay them myself with your half of the money ” Cut Juliet, making him jump.

Of course she had to sneak up behind him. Clearly, she had already read his text message and had decided to startled him on purpose. She had that little wry smile of her that he secretly liked...

“ You can’t do that ” Argued Magnum, attempting to be convincing.

“ Why not, you’re not able to manage money ” Retorted his partner while sitting next to him.

She liked to point his flaws, a way to annoy him surely. And she was unduly good at it. 

“ I’m not a child ” He continued nevertheless.  
Looking for help from his two comrades that wasn’t going to come, he took a deep draft from his beer, as to make a point.

“ You know, some child are better than you with budget ” She insisted.  
Magnum could see on her face that she was enjoying it. 

“ She’s not wrong ” Remarked Rick. A great help for the PI.

“ Yeh ” Agreed TC, who joined them.

Of course they both were on her side...

“ Really guys ? ” 

His friends laughed at him, but Magnum didn’t care to be mocked, that wasn’t going to kill his mood.  
He was so glad that Higgins was still here with them. He considered himself lucky and didn’t wanted to jinx it.

“ So, Higgy, you want a beer ? ” Offered the bar owner.

“ Just a coffee, I’m driving ” She said , while looking at the two empty bottle of beer next to Thomas.

“ They’re not mine ” He defended himself, when meeting her disapproving eyes.

“ But you’re currently drinking one” She observed.

“ Yes, my work for today is done and ” He began.

“ Magnum, you’re supposed to bring the Ferrari to the mechanic for its technical inspection in ” She check the time “ seventeen minutes ” 

“ What !?” He shouted.

TC was laughing at the scene, those two were always fighting.

“ Technical inspection of the Ferrari, at five pm” Repeated Higgins.

Rick stopped next to TC, the coffee was ready, but he waited a bit, not wanting to disturb the ‘lively debate’. He liked when Juliet was correcting Thomas, which was often.

“ I though it was on Tuesday, that’s what you told me” Justified Magnum.

“ No, I told you it would probably be on Tuesday, but to keep an eye on the schedule ” Rectified Juliet. 

TC had to go, he had a client soon. Too bad, he would miss the show. He shook hands with Orville, smiling at the pair who wasn’t paying attention to anything but their argument. 

“ Why you didn’t reminded me of it this morning ?” Complained Magnum. 

“ It was on the schedule this morning, I though you were able to read it ” Stated Higgins.

“ That schedule thing is ..” Continued Thomas before being cut again.

“ You should stop man, we all know she’s gonna win this one ” Said TC on his way out.

The PI turned to his friend, surprised. Then he looked at his other friend. Behind the bar, Rick was nodding, in lines with the black pilot. 

“ The weather is perfect today, I envy your clients TC ” Said Juliet, openly smiling.

“ You’re right Higgy, I see a enjoyable evening ahead, wanna join me ? ” Offered the chopper owner.

“ I may have to escort my security manager to the mechanic, but thanks for asking ” She replied, with a wink. TC made a knowing smile, glancing at the 'security manager'.

“ You’re like his babysitter ” Joked Rick from behind.

That led to a general burst of laughter, so contagious that Magnum joined them.

“ Have a good flight TC” He said when they calm down.

Rick took Magnum’s unfinished beer, and then gave the cup of coffee to Higgins.

“ Thank you Rick ” She said. And she put some changes on the counter.

“ That should cover his beer too ” She explained when the barman raised an eyebrow.

“ I don’t need you to pay for me ” Said Magnum.

“ Let the Lady pay, pal” Pleaded the barman

“ You have some money on you?” Asked Higgins, sceptically.

“ He asked to put this one on his tab Jules, the man never has money on him...” Intervened a disillusioned Rick.

Just when Magnum was ready to continue to defend himself, him phone rang. ‘Unknown number’. He had no one in mind who would call him using a masked number, and their only case was nearly closed. Maybe it was a new client ? Moving to a more quiet place, he answered. Juliet looked questioningly at him while Rick was already moving to other clients with cocktails.

“Who is it?” Asked the PI since nobody was talking.

“May I speak to Juliet ?” Demanded a masculine voice.

“Tell me who you are first ?” Required Thomas.

“It doesn’t matter... if I cannot speak to her, could you at least transmit a message to her ?” the caller seemed to be in a hurry.

Magnum was conflicted, does he should pass it to his partner or take a message? She would be pissed if the person at the other end told her after that he had lied. On the other hand, he feared that Higgins would not share the story if it was too personal. And it possibly was, the English accent was almost imperceptible but he had noticed it. Or maybe it was MI6… But in any way, why call her on his phone ?

“I do not have all day long mister Magnum! ” Said with impatience the mysterious interlocutor.

Finally Magnum chose to silence his fears and decided that he had to trust his partner. 

“ I’ll go get her ” He told to the unknown persona.

“ Alright ” Thanked the man.

Thomas waved the woman who was still watching him while drinking her coffee. 

“ Someone for you ” He indicated, giving her his phone. 

She gave him an inquiring gaze.

“ Didn’t give me a name” He explained.

She hovered a bit. “ Who is it ?” She inquired, at last. 

Sadly they were in a public place which prevented the PI from putting the loudspeaker. And he didn’t wanted to appear untrusting by pressing his ear to the phone to listen. So he just stayed nearby, studying her reactions. He could see that she was controlling herself, obviously annoyed by the things she was earing.

“ You have some nerve” She abruptly blew up. 

Thomas wasn’t sure if he should intervene. Maybe he could take his phone back before she hang up to her unwanted interlocutor, or worst, destroy the device due to anger.  
He had never seen her loose her temper like that in public. This wasn’t good…

She eventually pulled herself together before raising any awareness.  
Magnum tried to guess what the other person was saying, but the volume was definitely too low.

“ I don’t do that anymore, and you know it !” Continued his partner.

Maybe it was actually someone from MI6, needing her for some mission. But again, why contact her on his phone ?  
She started to move outside, he followed her. 

“Ho spare me, I am familiar with your ‘methods’” She said while scanning the beach.

Did she believed that someone was spying on her somewhere around ? In doubt he copied her, looking for someone out of place, an English man he supposed.

“ I suggest you to go find it yourself, and do not bother me or my associate anymore, am I clear ?” She warned.

Her tone was icy and sharp, Magnum was almost afraid of her right now. The woman knew how to scarred people. 

“ I won’t change my mind, I’m done with that kind of job” She certified.

Magnum started to wonder if it was indeed MI6. To what job she was referring to exactly ?

“ Threat never really worked on me as you are aware of... Good luck” She finished. And with that she hang up.

Threat ?! Now Thomas was regretting he had answered to this creepy person who had the audacity to menace his partner. 

The ex-spy concealed her anxiety with her most convincing smile and returned the phone to his owner.

“ Who was it ?” Could not help but asked Thomas. 

“ Nobody” Eluded Higgins.

The PI frowned at her. Did she wanted to keep him in the dark about this thing?

“ You should not take an unknown call unless you’re waiting for one ” She gently advised.

“ It could have been some new client” He explained, even if she was probably right.  
“I should have hang up when he refused to give me a name ” He added to himself.

“ Maybe you should have ” Agreed Juliet.  
She had good earing, for sure.

“So what it was about? I eared job” Asked Thomas.  
He was trying to get infos without getting her more worked up.

“ It wasn’t in our area” She explained, imprecisely.

“ Come on Higgy” He encouraged.

She was looking at the sea , clearly trying to cool down. But Thomas wanted to be sure that she wasn’t going to hide things from him. And also, the cryptic call had piqued his curiosity. He didn’t knew so much of Juliet’s past, this could be an opportunity to learn more about her… Robin had been really unclear about her, aside from her spy experience he had not reveled much. Did she had something else going on before MI6 ? He had no idea.  
She was like a puzzle to the PI, a challenging one... his favorite enigma if he was being honest.

“ Juliet, what did we agreed on ? We are partner, no secret.” He tried.

The wind came rushing through her hair, and she let them tickled her face, only closing her eyes.

“ Can we talk about it later, I’m still irritated about it” She breath out. 

The PI nodded. She had agreed to explain things, it was enough for him.

“ What about taking the Ferrari to the mechanic first, then we go home and we talk ?” He suggested.  
He wasn’t going to leave her side until this matter would be discussed.

“ Go by yourself, I think I’m gonna head home now” Answered his friend, still looking around, motionless.

He understood why she wanted to be alone, even if he didn’t knew the story behind it.  
He wasn’t sure it was a good idea to leave her by herself though. Kumu wasn’t home, and the lads, even if they could do great damages to an intruder, weren’t as deadly as a gun.

“ Someone just threatened you, and I know we are not talking about it now, but I’ll be reassured if you weren’t alone ”  
He gave her his most pleading look, hope really low.

“ Okay ” She concede too easily.  
She was visibly shaken by the phone-call. Clenched fist, she started moving. Whoever had contacted her, it was someone that she would have punched if facing him, of that the PI was almost sure.

They walk back in, silent. Thomas knew his partner, she needed her time to cool off.  
He gave her the key as to say ‘I’m sorry’.  
He shouldn’t had taken this unknown-call, now Juliet was in a bad mood.  
And if he though before that nothing was going to affect his sunny dispositions, at that moment he was not feeling good at all. 

Higgins stopped at the bar and asked for a strong drink. She empty the glass in on go, under Magnum’s dumbstruck gaze.

Juliet having shots was a first, at least at this hour. What could have upset her that much ?

She gave him back the hey and asked for another glass.This time Orville came, surprised to see Juliet drinking when just before she was lecturing Thomas about it.

“ What’s the occasion ?” He asked, filling the glass.

Thomas remained silent, but his brain was full of theories about what had just happened.  
He made some gesture signaling the barman to stop questioning the woman though.

“ Some delirious person on the phone ” Chose to answer Juliet.  
Similar fate was reserved for the alcohol that Rick had just served. Then she huffed and asked for another one.

“ You’re sure it’s a good idea ?” Attempted the barman. 

Magnum preferred to let her speak, he didn’t wanted to make her more angry.  
Rick had the bottle in hands but wasn’t filling anything, so the irritated woman put some money on counter. However, Rick was also familiar with Juliet's behavior and he knew that was not like her to insist like that on a drink.  
He gave to his comrade his most concerned look…

“ We have to go or we’re going to be late ” Reminded the PI to his partner.

“ You should go without me, I think I’m going to stay here for a while ” Replied Juliet. 

Magnum would have preferred to keep an eye on her, but if she stayed at La Mariana she wasn’t alone, so he couldn’t disapproved that. Rick came just next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“ I’ll take care of her buddy, don’t worry” Reassured Orville.

It wasn’t that Magnum didn’t trusted his friend, but he had an establishment to manage and Higgy was fast. He walk away with Orville. 

“ Don’t let her wander, someone just threatened her ” He warned, too loudly apparently.

“ I eared that, and don’t worry Thomas, I’ll stay right here ” Countered Higgy.

Her tone was less cranky, which was good, maybe she’ll be indeed more relaxed here.  
She was looking between her empty glass and Rick, so the man gave up and filled it.  
Magnum looked reproachfully at his pal.

“ Don’t worry I’m used to people drinking ” Assured the barman.

“ I’m not drunk ” Remarked their not so sober friend.  
The two man shared a knowing look.

“ I’ll come back as soon as possible ” Promised the PI.

“ I’m not dying Thomas, I’m just a little bit edgy” Said his partner, now looking at her full drink.  
The host didn’t had a light hand…

Thomas made his way back to the Ferrari, unsettled. He did not understood why Higgy had shunned him. Her drinks were probably just excuses...


	3. Chapter 1-2

**  
The technical inspection took forever, thankfully the mechanic in charge was a nice guy and they chat a bit. During the long waiting Magnum also had a call from Rick.  
Juliet was at party with the barman, apparently.  
It was to cheer her up, Rick said when he informed him of this new development. But Magnum was not convinced, he suspect that something else was going on with Higgy.  
Rick invited him to join them, but Higgins asked to Magnum if he could dropped by their client place before. He was under the impression that his partner was trying to delay their little chat…  
He reluctantly agreed to meet with the betrayed wife, it was too hard to say no to an upset Juliet. 

Gina Mollona lived near the beach, her estate was big, and it was all hers as she liked to repeat. That was another reason why he would have preferred his partner to do that. Gina liked to be in charge, but with Higgy strong character she had been instantly charmed, and she automatically had seen the British lady as an ally.  
Magnum, on the other hand, was just seen as a potential lover.  
Claiming their fees would have been easier for Higgy…  
The idea of accepting the rich woman sexual advances had occurred him but he was not really interested by the woman, and sleeping with a client was not a very good move.

Gina had served a drink for him. She was a little drunk, noted Magnum. Great!  
She insisted to go near the pool, a perfect excuse to take off some clothes.  
Magnum didn’t like pool when there was the vast beautiful ocean…  
The woman went swimming, making sure to put a show for him.

He kept looking at his phone to see if there was any update from Rick or Higgins, but there was nothing. He was still a bit suspicious about Higgy partying with Orville.  
Not that he didn’t believe what his pal had said on the phone, but Juliet could be really good at  
pretending sometime. And he started to wonder if she had played their friend because she didn’t wanted to worry them. He sent her a message just to check, nothing too obvious. 

When he looked up from his phone, Gina was out of the water. Barely covered by her bathrobe, she was looking suggestively at him. He ignored her look, and was about to give a try to the ‘ask for money’ when the woman received some unpleasant message from Mister Mollona, making her really angry.

Gina was now complaining about her soon to be ex husband, and how she should have married a man like Magnum... This was not even a conversation at this point, it was more of a monologue. Thomas just nodded from time to time… She would stop at some point, right?  
He knew he was a little rude by always checking his phone and not really listing, but his mind was trying to figure out Higgy’s behavior… He was on ‘find my friend’ tracking her and Rick. Nothing had changed, they still were where he was supposed to joined them. 

“ Sorry to annoy you, your not my counselor, you probably have other activities for tonight” Apologized the rich woman, probably noticing Magnum’s lack of interest.

Magnum gave his more sympathetic smile. 

“ I do have other things to attempt yes ” He honestly answered, with his professional tone.  
His eyes were still glancing at his phone. Why Higgy hadn’t answered yet ? He would call her as soon as he left, and Rick too.

“ You seem concerned since your arrival, professional matters? ” Tried to guess Gina.

“ Yes, kind of ” Replied the PI.  
He just wanted to be out of here, and he wasn’t going to explain his plans for the evening to the woman. Better to let her think that he had another client waiting. 

“ Is it about Juliet ?” She asked, guessing right this time.

Magnum hesitated to confirm Gina suspicions, she was a bit of a chatterbox. 

Taking Magnum silence as a yes, the lady went on.  
“ She was supposed to meet me, but she said she couldn’t make it, I was a little disappointed. Not that I mind having you instead .. Is she okay though? ” 

“ Everything is fine ” He reassured.  
Thomas was more trying to persuade himself than his client, his face wasn’t matching his words.  
Gina was not convinced, she was waiting for him to elaborate.  
The PI phone beeped, Higgins had answered his text, at last.  
‘Stop worrying, and don’t be rude to Gina’  
That made him smile. He felt more at ease knowing that his partner seemed to be herself..  
He grabbed his drink, took a sip, then turned to his host who was still looking at him. 

“ Juliet told me to be nice, so she is okay ” He explained.  
The woman seemed to realize something while watching him, he wonder what it was. 

“ She has nothing to worry about, I’ll tell her you were on your best behavior ” Gina winked at him. 

“ It’s not like she was my boss ” Replied the PI, tasting his beverage another time. Did Higgins told her that she was actually his boss, or did the woman though Higgins and him were together ?

“ But she’s more than just your partner, no ?” Retorted Gina. 

So that was another person who believed that he could be Higgy’s lover.  
Since their almost marriage there was more and more people who paired them as a couple. And he did not bother to correct them anymore , if his partner wasn’t present of course. He knew their relation was changing, and Juliet probably saw it too. They didn’t crossed that line though.  
But if Gina believed him to be in a relationship with Higgy she would probably stop flirting with him. She hadn’t been that seductive when he had met her with Juliet.

“ We do live together” He eventually admitted, not clarifying that they were more like roommate than lovers.

“ And she send you all alone to see me? She is confident ” Remarked the woman.

“ Actually, I’m supposed to retrieve our fees ” Said the PI, wanting to avoid more talking about this imaginary relationship with Higgy.

“ We already made it on-line, Juliet didn’t tell you ?” Said Gina, surprised.

“ I must have forgotten ” Lied Thomas. Of course, Juliet wanted him to visit their client to avoid him.  
He stood up and finished his drink.  
Gina did the same, repositioning her bathrobe in the process.

“ Would you had show up if you’d remembered ?” She asked the PI, closing slowly her robe.

“ Probably ...yes …You clearly needed to talk.. And Juliet can be really persuasive ” He replied, not affected by the lady’s movements.

“ You’re quite a catch, and Juliet is a smart lady ” Flattered Gina, moving inside.

Thomas smiled awkwardly. He wasn’t sure to be ‘quite a catch’ but Juliet was, indeed, smart.  
“ Hum, thanks ?” He said while following her.

Gina grabbed the remote of the gate on a luxurious bookshelf, and turned to him.  
“ I won’t keep you much longer” She assured.  
The PI smiled politely.  
“ I don’t want to upset your partner by keeping you, she may do it all by herself otherwise ” Added the woman, clearly unable to let place for silence.  
That phrase, full of understatements, made the PI realized something.  
He knew the ‘do it all by herself’ was likely supposed to be a sexual reference, but that made him think about something else. Maybe Higgins was actually taking action on the upsetting call ?  
In the big house where the party was, she could had found a place with a computer or had made phone call.  
Magnum had been tricked. Higgins didn’t exactly avoid him, she didn’t want him to be around because he could have uncovered what she was up to.  
He should have seen it before !

Gina noticed his change of demeanor and took it as her comment had been too much.  
“ I shouldn’t had that many drink, I tend to be a little intrusive, I’m sorry” She apologized.

She was right, but Magnum was in a hurry.  
“ It’s okay, but I should really go now ” He pleaded.

“I’ll do a party next week when divorce papers are signed, you should come by with Juliet” Offered Gina, as she started to escort him to the door. 

“ We’ll see if we’re not working ” Tried to avoid Magnum. 

“I’ll send you an invitation” Insisted the rich lady.

“ Okay, see you then” He capitulated.  
This could lead to problems if Juliet received this invitation label as his lover… But he would have to deal with that fake relationship later.

“ Give my best to Juliet” Concluded Gina on the doorstep.

“ Will do” Confirmed the PI even if he knew the upcoming conversation with his partner would probably not included speaking about their former client.

As soon as the door closed, he tried to call Higgins. Nobody answered.  
Next was Rick, but it ended to voice-mail too.  
He went fast to his car, checking their location again on his app, they were still at the same place.  
If Juliet didn’t wanted him to worry she would have answered, right?  
And Rick was always on his phone, so why he didn’t pick it up ?  
Maybe he was just being paranoid and his friends were just enjoying themselves and forgot about their phones. It did had seemed really animated when Orville had called him earlier…  
Sitting in the Ferrari, he hesitated about the direction to take.  
Somewhere in his mind he wondered if Juliet could be somewhere else. She could had ditch her phone to make him believe that she wasn’t on the move?  
He needed to stop analyzing…  
Starting his engine, he entered the supposed location of his friends in his GPS and continued to try to reach them.


	4. Chapter 1-3

When Magnum was almost half way, his efforts were finally successful and Rick answered.

“ Sorry if I missed a few of your call” Apologized his friend. 

“ Are you with Juliet right now ?” Asked the PI, restless.

“ Well she was here and she left to take a call, I though it was you, until now” Answered Rick. 

“ You did not follow her ? You were supposed to look after her ” Cut Thomas a little too harshly. 

“ I was supposed to spy on her too?” Retorted Orville.

Magnum knew he should not be that rude to his friend, but Juliet making secrets calls was not good.

“ Could you go see were she went ?” He asked, more nicely. 

His friend didn’t say anything, but Magnum could hear some noises.  
“Please?” He added, not sure about what Rick was doing. More sounds came out, people laughing, talking. Maybe Rick was already looking for Higgy and was to concentrated on the task to answer.

“ Rick ?!” He called out, needing confirmation about the situation.

“ I should find her, she te… went out just a few minutes ago” Sputtered his friend.

“ What if the creepy man who called us found her, or maybe she’s gone meeting him?” Retorted Magnum.   
He suddenly changed direction, making squealing tires.  
Higgins had capitulated too fast when he had almost begged her to not go home alone. 

“ You know, she said nobody really thread her, that you made wrong assumptions” Confessed the barman on the other end.  
“ And she wasn’t lying, I do know her too” He insisted before Thomas could retort.

“Did she explained to you what it was about?” Questioned the PI, ignoring the implicit accusation.

“Not exactly, she wanted to talk to you before” Explained Rick.

“ Keep looking for her and call me if you find her” Offered Magnum.

“ You’re not coming ?” Astonished his friend.

The driver fasted his engine.  
“ I’m going to Robin.. well Higgins’ estate … I think she could be there” He revealed. 

“ You locate her phone there ?” Tried to guess Orville.

“ No, her phone is still somewhere near you, I think she forgot it on purpose” Corrected the PI.  
The GPS was telling him that he would arrived soon. Good.

“ Why?” Continued the other man.

“ Why do I think she’s at home or why do I think she left her phone behind ?” Inquired the investigator.

“ Both?” Purposed his friend.

“ Home is where she wanted to go just after this strange call and she knew, I, would be spying on her” Answered Magnum.

“ So why do I still have to look for her?” Wondered Rick.

“ Because maybe I’m being paranoid and she’s still at the party, it’s a big place after all" Stated Thomas. He didn’t wanted to seem crazy …

Magnum could ear someone calling his friend, and some laughing. Apparently his friend Orville had a game to continue...  
“ You won’t tell her about our little chat if you do find her, I don’t want to upset her more” He shouted above all the noises.  
Rick had a nervous laugh as he audibly moved to a more quiet space, apologizing to some people in passing.  
“ And you were speaking about secret … Juliet seemed really fine earlier, by the way” he finally replied.

“ It’s not the same, I will tell her at some point, it’s just better for her to not know now” Retorted the PI. 

“ It’s exactly the same!” Contradicted his friend.  
Clearly Rick knew something that he had not shared with his pal.

“ What do you mean?” Asked Thomas, suspicious.

“ You know what TM, no more secret ! Juliet is back home and her phone is with her, she just made it appear here, for some reason she knew you would be spying on her... And right now she’s not answering because she’s too busy” Burst out the barman.  
Thomas was completely unprepared for this revelation. He parked abruptly on the side way.

“ What?! Why?” He exclaimed. What she was doing? Why did Rick had kept that to himself ?

“ She’s meeting with a former contact of her, she said she needed to do this alone, she was supposed to come back here before your arrival ” Admitted Rick.

“ You think she’s in trouble ?” Asked Magnum, concerned about his partner’s safety. 

“ No, let her deal with this situation, at least for now” Reassured Orville.  
He was being vague about the said ‘situation’.

“ Why did you lied to me when you knew something was up?” Continued the PI, a little angry.  
He was still bewildered… Not really by the new info on Higgy , but more by the fact that Higgy had preferred to explained it to Rick first and not him…   
Was he jealous of Rick now ?

“ She told me about it because I promised to not tell you” Explained Orville.

“ How did she convinced you of that?” Wondered the investigator.   
He knew Juliet persuasiveness, but how did she manage to convince his so stubborn friend ?

“ She had really good points” Swore the barman.

“ I’m sure, but if I’m not aloud to go there, maybe you could elaborated on those good points” Suggested Magnum. 

“ I didn’t say you’re not aloud there, just that you’re not required there… So, I’ll tell you all about it if you do come to the party” Tried to convinced the barman.

“ When was your last contact with her?” demanded the PI, ready to get back on the road.

“ Just when you called me I informed her , she said it would take more time than she expected” Explained Rick. 

That was enough for Thomas.   
“ You think it’s better if I ear the story from her , you did promised not to tell me, no?” He continued  
His curiosity got the better of him and he needed to see this ‘former contact’.

“ Well..” Started Rick, understanding that his PI friend wasn’t going to join him.

“ I’ll do as if I forgot something home, or was too tired to go to the party ” Explained the PI.

“ Right ..”   
Rick did not agree with his friend, but what could he do ? 

“ Do you think I should go there armed ?” Inquired Thomas,with unsure voice.

“ I texted her to say that you were on your way home, that way she won’t shoot at  
you ” Indicated Rick.

“ Great” 

“ I might join you if you or Jules avoid my call, just to make sure you’re ok”

“Of course”.

The mechanic had done a really good job with the engine, and Thomas was almost flying toward his destination. He wondered if it was really an old contact of Juliet who cause his partner to hide things from him ...


	5. Chapter 2-1

When Thomas arrived, he was surprised to find the gate already open.  
There was a bike parked next to his spot, confirmation that the ‘old contact’ was probably not gone, lucky him.  
He was about to get out of the Ferrari when Juliet appeared. She was alone, not even the lads were around. She seemed to be fine from distance. He closed the car’s door, while she approached him.  
She stopped not too close and crossed her arms.   
Thomas put his best ‘sorry’ smile and turned to face, at best, a slightly annoyed Higgins.  
But the state of his partner, made him loose his composure very quickly. She fought, her wounded hands was proof. Plus, she obviously was more ashamed than angry.

“ What happened ?” He asked, making a step toward her.   
Her look went to the ground. Apparently, she though he should be upset.

“ I’m sorry, I was .. ” She started apologizing.

Noises then barked prevented her from going further into explanations.  
“ Bloody hell !! ” She swore before running to the house.

Magnum just followed her since something clearly happen in the main house.   
Why Rick though that the situation would not require a gun? Because the owner of the black Suzuki could be dangerous. He made Juliet run so fast that Thomas didn’t catch up with her before she was in.

“ Don’t worry, I took the less expensive one ” He eared some unknown female voice laugh just before reaching the door.

He hurried inside to see the reason of Juliet nervousness. 

There was a red hair woman standing near the sofa were a helmet was lying, she wore an outfit that definitely fitted with the bike outside. She seemed friendly enough but something in her eyes told him to be careful anyway.   
So, was she the ‘old contact’ that Rick mention ? And the man on the phone, did she knew him ? He had supposed the old contact was the man on the phone, but facing a woman he had to rethink that. Now , was she treat or ally ?   
She was handing a bottle of wine, clearly taken from the cellar without asking. He shouldn't judge her on that though, since he had done that exact same thing many times.  
The two Doberman were so busy growling at her, that they didn’t even moved when Magnum approached.  
The PI noted bruises on the left eye of the unknown woman, and her pupils were quite dilated. He glanced to his partner, for answers. Juliet was about to take the two beast out but she stopped her tracks.

“ Magnum, this is Lynette, and yes she’s quite high ” She said with a weary tone, gesturing toward the other woman. Juliet was visibly resigned with that fact...

“ I had an exhausting day” Justified the woman named Lynette, with a smooth English accent. Higgins just rolled her eyes, so Magnum restrained from making any comment.  
“ Nice to meet you ” Continued Lynette, extending her free hand toward him. Other than her dilated pupils she seemed rather normal. The lads started barking again but their master called them, and they decided to obey after a quick glance to Magnum.   
Did the two dogs just checked with him ?   
The hand was still extended and Magnum took it.   
A strong handshake, like the woman was used to sake hands frequently, no matter her state.  
“ I’m Thomas Magnum” He mechanically said when letting go her hand.   
She just smile at his declaration and he felt a bit stupid. He scratched his head, and decided to play the honesty card.

“ I wasn’t supposed to come, so ” He confided as Higgins was outside with the lads.

“ As you may know, me neither ” Confessed Lynette “ and that explain this ” She added, pointing her eye. So she may have surprised Higgins by breaking in. But how did she beat the two beast if she broke in ?

Juliet was coming back.. She stopped by the kitchen though, to grab some wine glasses.  
Lynette was playing with her bottle while keeping an eyes on the blond.

“ How did you get in ? ” Questioned Thomas.

“ Why would I tell you ? ” Asked back Lynette.

“ Because he’s supposed to be in charge of the security here ” Retorted Higgins, just behind Thomas. She posed the glasses and sat on the couch.   
“ But open this bottle first” She added, tossing a corkscrew on the low table.

“ If you insist” Laughed Lynette gabbing the tool. She was fast to do it and very professional.

Magnum didn’t know how to act, where to go.. He could sit in front of the two women, but he hesitated.. Maybe it was preferable to place himself between the two, in case they decided to fight again. He wasn’t, yet, aware of the story they shared, so it was hard to assess the situation. Were they friends or not ? 

“Do I pour a glass for you as well ? ” Asked the still mysterious Lynette after serving Juliet.

Thomas realized that he wasn’t acting like he wanted to stay.  
“ Of course” he answered while choosing to go to the one person sit.   
It seemed more prudent to stay a little away from the possible conflict between the two.  
Juliet was already drinking and she didn’t looked like she was going to speak, for now. She was closing her eye as she drank, attempting to relax.  
“ So Rick told you Juliet had some company, or you just guessed?” Asked Lynette as Thomas tasted his wine.  
“ Guessed” Spoke Higgy before Thomas could vocally react. Okay his partner was not that close to sleeping..  
“ Wait, you know Rick?” He finally said, not that surprised but wanting to have more info on that.

“ I know everyone but no one knows me” Mystically proclaimed Lynette after having a good sip of her glass. 

“ Ho cut the crap” Said Juliet to her, then she turned to Magnum. “ Internet Magnum, you can find practically everything out there now, you know ”

“ And I always come well-informed” Confirmed Lynette.

“ So you’re a hacker, like Higgins ? ” Questioned the PI

“ You could say that” 

“ MI6 ?” He tried to guess

“ God no! ” She cried out.

“ She preferred to work with doubtful people if it pays enough” Cut calmly Higgins, yet Magnum could sensed some tension.

“ Some MI6 people are worse than criminals ” Countered the other woman.

“ So why are you here ? ” He chose to interrupt, before things escalated.

“ She tricked me into doing a very illegal job ” Accused Higgins. Who looked very awake suddenly.

“ You've done worse ” Stroked back Lynette, earning a lightning glance from the ex spy.

“ What kind of job ?” Insisted Thomas. 

“ I am not sure its a good thing to reveal that, its not like he could be usefull” Explained Lynette fixing Juliet into some eyes contest “no offence ” she added after a quick look to Magnum..  
Higgins got more wine, and tried to give a confident look to Lynette.

“ He’ll get involved anyway, we work together you know, so no secrets ” She contradicted, glancing toward Magnum.  
She was thanking him with her eyes. She needed him on this.

“ And I’m very handy, I could prevent Juliet from hurting you again for example” He assured to their ‘host’.

“ I wouldn’t be so sure ” She refuted.

He stood up, deciding food could smooth things, plus he was hungry, with all the event of the evening he had not took time to eat.

“ And what about I cook something for all of us, I don’t know about you but I’m rather famished” He suggested when the two woman stared at him.   
“ Of course” They both answered, with one voice.  
That made Thomas smile, they were probably friend or had been, he concluded. Maybe a childhood friend because of Higgins uneasiness. She almost never talk about her past anyway. If the MI6 part was understandable, he wasn’t sure why her family was such a big secrets. He had tried to find things about her past life when Robin first mention her name, but he had never found anything.  
He could learn a lot about Juliet by Lynette... But he needed to patient for that to happen… And there was more urgent matter: what sort of job his partner accepted exactly ?


End file.
